


Glossophilia

by thisiscyrene



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: They’re so careful with their words on the show, eternally mindful of their reputation to upkeep, that when the opportunity presents itself, Link doesn’t hold back. He does the opposite, he pushes. Verbally poking and prodding Rhett to let loose, pulling filthy words out of his mouth that make him go dizzy in the head, vision swimming with how turned on he is.





	Glossophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2. Prompt: Dirty talk.

Link loves to talk dirty, to hear Rhett talk dirty. They’re so careful with their words on the show, eternally mindful of their reputation to upkeep, that when the opportunity presents itself, Link doesn’t hold back. He does the opposite, he pushes. Verbally poking and prodding Rhett to let loose, pulling filthy words out of his mouth that make him go dizzy in the head, vision swimming with how turned on he is.

Rhett’s crouched in between Link’s legs in the loft of the studio, late at night, hours after the crew had gone home, trying to coax Rhett into that mindset. Rhett’s got two fingers buried in Link’s ass when he asks the question.

“How does it feel, Rhett?”

It always starts out like this, an innocent question making it sound like Link is genuinely concerned with how good he is for Rhett. 

“Feels good.” Rhett is short with his answer, his attention focused on working Link’s tight ass open, getting him ready for Rhett’s thick cock.

“No, Rhett. _What does it feel like_.” Link emphasizes. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Rhett bites his bottom lip, he’s always hesitant at first, the initial hurdle of embarrassment a difficult barrier to cross.

“Feels warm. And tight.” Rhett curls his fingers as if to punctuate his words.

“Mmm, what else?” Link pushes, spreading his knees apart just a little bit further. He knows if he prompts Rhett just right he can draw out a steady stream of filth, words they’d never dream of uttering in the presence of another human being. 

“It’s… you’re wet.” Rhett adds.

“What’s wet?” Link prods, appreciating the way his questions make Rhett squirm. He knows that Rhett would be irritated with him if this back-and-forth didn’t always end with Rhett fucking Link through the mattress.

Rhett’s eyes dart up to meet Link’s, and that’s how Link knows he’s got him. 

“Tell me what’s wet, Rhett.” Link instructs, his gaze locked on Rhett’s. 

“You are. Inside.” Rhett starts up again and stops, his fingers stilling before taking a deep breath. “You’re so wet inside, Link. It feels so good.”

“Tell me why I’m so wet, baby,” Link urges, feeling Rhett’s fingers resume their pace deep inside him. “Tell me what you’re gonna do with me now that I’m all nice and wet and opened up for you.”

“I got you wet Link,” Rhett is into it now, his eyes fluttering closed as he speaks again with confidence. “I got you all nice and wet and fucked open with my fingers.” He spreads his fingers inside Link to drive his point home.

Link throws his head back and moans loudly, louder than probably necessary, but he wants Rhett to know how much hearing him speak like that turns him on. 

Rhett leans in to growl directly into Link’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you Link. I’m gonna spread you open so wide and fuck you until you can’t take it anymore. I’m gonna get my big cock up inside that tight, skinny body of yours. I’m gonna fuck you so deep that you can _see_ it”

Link’s jaw has gone slack as Rhett slides his two fingers out of him and slicks his cock up with lube, leaning in to fold Link’s lithe body nearly in half.

“Tell me how it feels,” Link pleads, nearly incoherent with how badly he wants it. “Tell me how it feels when you’ve got your cock inside me, Rhett. Please. Tell me everything.”  
Rhett groans and slides himself inside Link’s ass, slick and hot and ready.

“You’re so fucking tight Link. Even though I fucked you so good with my fingers. You’re still so tight around me, I swear to fucking God nothing has ever felt as good as it feels to be inside you.”

Ah, now he’s got Rhett blaspheming.

Link takes one of Rhett’s hands and shakily guides it down between them, to where Rhett is sunk inside Link’s body. He traces one of Rhett’s fingers around the ring of muscle, relishing the expletives it draws out of his mouth.

“Fuck Link, you’re stretched so tight around me,” Rhett rambles as he continues to feel the place between them where they’re connected.

“That’s right baby, you’re so thick and hard and hot that I can barely handle it,” eyes sparkling as he praises Rhett. “Fuck me deeper, Rhett. I wanna feel you all the way inside me.”

Rhett cries out as he fucks into Link harder, deeper, wrapping his hands around Link’s slim waist, using it as leverage as his hips thrust relentlessly into his tight body. The wet sounds of skin on skin filling the room as Rhett fucks Link harder, deeper. 

“Shh, Rhett, baby come back to me,” Link tries to still Rhett inside him, grasping at his hands to slow him down.

“Feel how deep you are inside me, Rhett,” Link urges as Rhett’s hips slow to a stop. He takes one of Rhett’s hands again, placing it on his lower belly, pressing down to feel the phantom bulge of Rhett inside him, both of them moaning at the idea, driven to the edge with Rhett’s filthy mouth and Link’s doubly filthy actions.

“Oh God, Link. I’m so deep inside you. It’s so deep and hot and wet and, fuck, I can feel every move you make. I can feel it when you _breathe_.” Rhett punctuates the last word with a groan. 

That last bit does it. Link throws his head back once more with a groan and wraps a hand around himself. He’s so fucking close that if he looks at Rhett he’s gonna lose it.  
“Ohhh yeah,” Link groans. “Fuck me baby, fuck me hard and deep. I wanna feel you come inside me Rhett. Fill me up with it.” Link is on a roll now, and this is always how it is. He loves to hear Rhett talk filthy but he loves to hear himself even more.

“That’s right baby, I know you’re close,” Link continues.

Rhett mutters another string of curses as he fucks into Link faster than before, the bed creaking in protest beneath them.

“Come inside me Rhett. I know you want to do it. Fill me up baby, I wanna feel it sliding down my thighs when you’re done with me.” 

Rhett’s almost mad with it now, he reaches out blindly to shut Link up with one huge hand clamped tightly across his mouth, he’s so close to bursting that if he hears one more syllable out of Link he’s gonna fucking explode.

But it’s too late. He cries out as he orgasms violently inside Link, guttural moans reverberating off of the brick walls in their office as he comes deep, buried inside the wet, soft heat of Link’s body.

He collapses on top of Link, drawing out an “oof” from Link’s lips, still clamped tightly behind Rhett’s sweaty palm. He chances a glance up at Link and nearly chokes. Link is sweaty and disheveled, glasses askew and black hair sticking out in every direction as he waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Rhett. He can feel Link’s toothy grin from behind his hand. The little shit is fucking proud of himself, Rhett thinks. He sighs, hanging his head down into the crook of Link’s neck and grinning, and with good reason too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr as [killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/) if you're over there.


End file.
